ShadeClan- A Clan Against The Code
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: ShadeClan is a clan without the warrior code. "Ashes from a fire's past forever stain the ground, Underneath lies the solid ground, To get there you must rid the ashes, So the forest can regrow, and only then may the willow grow. " Follow the story of ShadeClan as some cats fight to regain the old code.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

ShadeClan

**_Leader: _**Sootstar- a massive, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark gray tom with long, ragged fur, and dark, amber eyes.

**_Deputy: _**Finchtail- an average-sized, broad-shouldered, well-muscled, but lean, short-furred, sleek dark golden tabby tom with white paws, a long tail, and pale green eyes.

**_Medicine Cat: _**Crowsong- a small, petite, slender black she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes.

**_Warriors: _**_(Toms, and she-cats without kits)_

Hollyheart- a broad-shouldered, muscular, sleek dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes. Apprentice, Adderpaw

Firefoot- a long-legged, lean, sleek dark ginger tom with yellow eyes and a white tipped tail.

Mousestripe- a small, under-sized, lean, ragged-furred, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Barkpelt- an average-sized, short-furred, sleek mottled tom with yellow eyes.

Mintclaw- A large, broad-shouldered, long-furred, sleek silver and black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white socks. Apprentice, Russetpaw.

Dewleap- a small, slender, short-furred, sleek dark silver she-cat with yellow eyes and a long, bushy tail.

Fawnbreeze- a long-legged, lean, sleek reddish brown she-cat with faint tabby markings, and green eyes.

Thornhawk- a long-legged, broad-shouldered, well-muscled, but lean, sleek dark brown tabby tom with a white face, a white chest, and bright blue eyes.

Oakshade- a lean, short-furred, sleek reddish brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. Apprentice, Stonepaw.

Darkfur- a long-legged, well-muscled, but lean, ragged-furred, black tom with yellow eyes.

Cloudstorm- a long-legged, lean pure white tom with pale green eyes.

Foxstorm- a large, slender, lean bright ginger tom with dark amber eyes.

**_Apprentices: _**_(More than four moons old, in training to become warriors)_

Adderpaw- a large, broad-shouldered, sleek reddish brown tom with yellow eyes. (Son of Barkpelt and Fawnbreee)

Stonepaw- a long-legged, long-furred, slender, sleek mottled dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes, white paws, and a white tipped tail. (Daughter of Hollyheart and Firefoot)

Russetpaw- An under-sized, ragged-furred, dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes, a white underbelly, and a long, bushy tail. (Daughter of Hollyheart and Firefoot)

**_Queens: _**_(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Littleflower- a lean, short-furred, undersized black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mother of Cloudstorm's kits: Forestkit, Grasskit and Mallowkit.

Gingerclaw- a slender, sleek furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Foxstorm's kits: Ashkit, Clawkit, and Rushkit.

Specklenose- a long-legged, slender, long-furred, dark gray she-cat with dark flecks and dark amber eyes. Expecting Thornhawk's kits: Falconkit, Blackkit, Dapplekit, and Brackenkit.

**_Kits: _**_(Toms, and she-cats under four moons old, and stays in nursery with mothers)_

Forestkit- a light brown she-cat with darker brown patches and bright green eyes. (Mother is Littleflower)

Grasskit- a light brown tom with brilliant green eyes. (Mother is Littleflower)

Mallowkit- a light cream furred she-cat with a black paw, white ears and blue eyes. (Mother is Littleflower)

Ashkit- an average-sized light gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. (Mother is Gingerclaw)

Clawkit- a dark brown tabby tom with long, curved claws and pale amber eyes. (Mother is Gingerclaw)

Rushkit- a snowy white she-cat with light brown patched and bright blue eyes. (Mother is Gingerclaw)

Falconkit- a large mottled dark golden brown tom with dark amber eyes. (Mother is Specklenose)

Blackkit- a long-furred jet black she-cat with green eyes. (Mother is Specklenose)

Dapplekit: a long-furred brown she-cat with dark dapples and yellow-green eyes. (Mother is Specklenose)

Brackenkit- a long-legged dark golden brown tabby tom with white paws and bright blue eyes. (Mother is Specklenose)

* * *

**Cats outside the clan**

Scar- a scarred brown tom with green eyes. (Kittypet)

Fern- a light brown tabby she-cat with darker flecks and a white underbelly, bright green eyes. (Kittypet)

Emerald- a black she-cat with bright green eyes. (Kittypet)

Star- a light ginger she-cat with light yellow eyes. (Kittypet)

* * *

**Cats in StarClan (Only cats mentioned)**

**ThunderClan- **

Bluestar- blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat.

Leafpool- A small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and a white muzzle.

**ShadowClan- **

Nightstar- a black tom.

Russetfur- dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. (Formally Red, a loner)

**RiverClan-**

Crookedstar- light brown tabby tom with a pale brown belly and a twisted jaw. (Formally Stormkit)

Wilowshine- dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Medicine Cat.

**WindClan-**

Tallstar- A large black and white tom with amber eyes

Crowfeather- a small smoky-gray tom with blue eyes

**FireClan- **

Applestar- ginger she-cat

Leafshade- a light tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes.

**StreamClan-**

Silverstar- a silver tabby she-cat.

Brindlefang- a dilute tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**AirClan-**

Reedstar- black furred tom with pale green eyes.

Mudsplash- A white tom with brown patches.

**Darkclan-**

Mottledstar- A dark brown mottled she-cat.

Ivystorm- a sliver-furred she-cat.

* * *

ShadeClan's Warrior Code

_Kits will be apprenticed at four moons old. _

_Elders are banished from camp, to have more food for the rest of the clan. _

_Kits will be cared for, and if one is found inside the territory, bring them with you to camp, they will be welcomed and treated like clanborn kits._

_Outsiders will be treated like prisoners, and if they wish to join the clan they will be given a mentor, no matter how old they are._

_If any cat is found with relations (mate) with a kittypet or loner, the kittypet/loner  
must join the clan, or the warrior with said relation must join the kittypet/loner outside the clan._

_No warrior should be seen taking kittypet food, if you are found out then you will be given a warning, then if your found out again you will be exiled._

_Medicine Cats are allowed to have kits, however if the said kits are found getting special treatment then they will killed/banished to teach their parents a lesson.(Medicine Cats must treat their kits like normal clanmates.)_

_If a kittypet wishes to join the clan, no one is stopping them, however they must train hard to earn their place in the clan_

* * *

**So there's the allegiances (Updated Feb. 15th, 2014) Please stick around for the next chapter:) (Also if you have an OC [Rogue/loner/kittypets only!] please pm me with their descriptions, and names, and they might join ShadeClan)**

-Feather


	2. Prologue

_ "The time has_ come, _a_ _dappled leaf and a light fern must teach shade their ways are wrong, _she has come, the dappled leaf, and now we must guide her if she is to fulfil the prophecy." A blue-gray cat says as she stands above a star-lighted pool. "Now cats of StarClan, each leader may take their pick from their clan to help these cats of shade. Tallstar, Crookedstar, Nightstar's and my picks will be cats of the ancient clans to help, Mottledstar, Silverstar, Applestar, and Reedstar's picks will be the cats of DarkClan, StreamClan, FireClan and AirClan, to journey to ShadeClan's territory to teach them the ways of the Warrior Code, Tallstar may pick first."

A large black and white tom with amber eyes steps towards the starry pool, and a small smoky-gray tom with blue eyes appears in the pool. "StarClan see and approve my choice, Crowfeather will be WindClan's ancestor to aid the dappled leaf." Gasps are heard from the starry ranks of cats around the pool, but before any cat could say anything a light brown tabby tom with a pale brown belly and a twisted jaw takes Tallstar's place.

"May StarClan see and approve my choice, Willowshine will be my choice for RiverClan's ancestor." A dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes is shown in the starry pool.

"Crookedstar is wise for choosing a medicine cat, she had a strong connection with StarClan when she was alive." Whispers a cat. Nightstar, a small black tom with a glossy pelt trades places with Crookedstar.

"StarClan see and approve my choice, Russetfur will be my choice for ShadowClan's ancestor." In the starry pool a dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes appears, and to this Tallstar whispers, "It is wise to choose a deputy, even wiser to choose one who once didn't know the Warrior Code, she will know what the cats are thinking at first about it."

The blue-gray she-cat trades places with Nightstar to take her pick. "StarClan see and approve my choice, Leafpool will be TunderClan's ancestor." A small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and a white muzzle appears. "Sandstorm, will you please fetch these cats for me, they need to know what they are to do." A pale ginger she-cat nods to the blue-gray she-cat then runs off. "Mottledstar, may you make your choice for Darkclan?"

A dark brown mottled she-cat nods then turns towards the starry pool. "Thank you, Bluestar. May StarClan see and approve my choice," A sliver-furred she-cat appears in the pool. "Ivystorm will be Darkclan's chosen cat, Silverstar, you may now choose." A silver tabby she-cat walks toward the pool, Ivystorm's image disappearing.

"See and approve my choice, Brindlefang will represent StreamClan." As Silverstar speaks an image of a dilute tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes appears. "FireClan may now go," Silverstar trades places with a ginger she-cat known as Applestar.

"See and approve my choice, Leafshade will be FireClan's chosen cat," As Applestar pauses an image of a light tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes appears. "Reedstar may now choose the final cat from AirClan." As Applestar speaks she and Reedstar, a black furred tom with pale green eyes trade places.

"For StarClan's final chosen cat, Mudsplash will be AirClan's choice." A white tom with brown patches appears in the lake and is joined by the images of Ivystorm, Brindlefang and Leafshade as Crowfeather, Leafpool, Russetfur and Willowshine climb up next to the starry pool, confirming their places in the prophecy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! First Review gets a plushie of their favorite warriors character. Sorry if it's not that great, once I'm finished with the book I will remake it, since I'm sure I suck... Anyway...**

_**-Feather That Falls From Crow (Feather)**_


	3. Chapter 1

_Crowsong watched from _the medicine den as Sootstar's voice rang from the camp, calling a clan meeting.

_It must be Adderkit, Stonekit, and Russetkit's apprentice ceremony, they are so young hopefully they won't have the same fate as Flamepaw. _

Flamepaw was a flame-colored tom who died in a battle with a rogue… He was only four moons old, the age of an apprentice when he was only old enough to eat fresh-kill, Sootstar's "warrior code" or so he called it said that kits where to be apprenticed at four moons, most died either in training or in battle, leaving the clan always needing kits, which is why Specklenose was expecting kits, if it was her choice she wouldn't have had them but Thornhawk insisted.

"Adderkit, Stonekit and Russetkit, you all have reached the age of four moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Adderpaw, Stonepaw and Russetpaw.

"Hollyheart, you are ready to take on your second apprentice. You had received excellent training from Reedclaw, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Adderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Hollyheart touches noses with Adderpaw.

"Oakshade, you are ready to take on your third apprentice. You have already mentored Darkfur and Mousestripe, and I know I can trust you with Stonepaw."

Oakshade bends towards Stonepaw, gently touching noses with her.

"Mintclaw, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be worthy of an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Russetpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Russetpaw eagerly touches noses with her new mentor.

"Stonepaw! Adderpaw! Russetpaw! Stonepaw! Adderpaw! Russetpaw!" The clan shouts for them and Crowsong joins in. Once the chanting finally dies down, the three new apprentices race each other to the apprentice den.

_They are very competitive, I'll make sure to mention to them not to be competitive in battle, or else I might have a lot more injured cats to care for._

**Fern's POV**

_Fern tackles her _sister Emerald to the ground, her light brown flecked fur standing out in the bright green grass of the garden. Fern looks up to notice the sky had begun to darken, that meant it was time to return to her own housefolk, so she could cuddle up with them and have her evening meal.

"Sorry Emerald, I really have to go, my housefolk will lock me out if I'm not home in time, I'll see ya tomorrow though!" Emerald shrugs her glossy black fur shinning in the last lights from the sun.

"Okay then, See ya!" Fern nods quickly then races with the sun to get back in time for her housefolk to let her in.

_If I'm late, I am never forgiving Emerald! I told her I had to go before the sun sunk into the ground!_

Relief flowed through Fern when she saw that she was indeed not late, and her housefolk was calling her name. Fern rushed inside the open door before the person could even think about closing the door.

_Fern crouched down then sprang, barely missing the dark gray mouse, and hung her head down. Fern normally had dreams about getting so close to catching a mouse, then it ran off without warning. She never tasted a mouse before, and was very eager to try one, if only she could catch one. Her sisters, Star and Emerald couldn't catch one either, however Star's new found friend could though, his name was Scar and Fern tried to keep away from him._

_A dark gray tabby with light green eyes appears from the forest in Fern's dream, she was holding a plump gray mouse that made Fern drool. _

_"Hello Fern, my name's Willowshine, I was from a clan of cats from a long time ago, and would you like to share this mouse with me?" The dark gray she-cat asked._

_"What's a clan? And what's with your name, Willow's don't Shine, at least not the once I've seen." Fern asked the stranger, Willowshine._

_"Well, a clan is where cats in the forest live, fight, and hunt with each other, and then there are that cats that heal, like me, anyway they have a way of naming cats, Kits for kittens under six moons old, paw for apprentices training to be warriors, and warriors have many names. So it works like this: When I was a kitten I was named Willowkit, then when I was six moons old I was renamed Willowpaw and given a mentor, someone to teach me, and when I was ready to be a warrior I was named Willowshine, get it?" Willowshine paused, trying not to confuse Fern._

_Fern took a step toward Willowshine and took a bite of the mouse, it tasted amazing, and fresh. "Why are you here, in my dream?"_

_Willowshine smiled, "I'll tell you that later, all you need to know is this, and don't be confused, you'll figure it out very soon. _

_"Ashes from a fire's past forever stain the ground,_

_ Underneath lies the solid ground,_

_ To get there you must rid the ashes,_

_ So the forest can regrow,_

_ and only then may the willow grow." _

_Willowshine's voice and body faded leaving fern to think about what she could have meant. _

* * *

**There's the prophecy again, if you think you can figure it out, review and I'll tell you how right or wrong you are:)**

_**-Feather**_


	4. Chapter 2

**Fern's POV**

_Fern woke up _to her owner petting her fur, softly. She blinked her eyes a couple times, clearing them, then purred at her housefolk's touch.

_Who was Willowshine? Will she speak to me again? I wonder what she meant… what would it have to do with me though. Man, I need to find a Clan! They sound amazing!_

Fern thought as her dream of the mysterious cat, Wilowshine, came back to her. Her owner stopped petting her and walked out the bedroom door, and once Fern smelt her tuna flavored cat food, she went running toward her bowl.

_Maybe Star, Emerald, or Scar might know about a clan…_

The more Fern thought about living in a clan, the more she wanted to find one.

**Crowsong's POV**

_Crowsong quickly opened_ her eyes to the sound of a yowl of pain.

_Don't tell me those new apprentices have already hurt themselves, I'm in no mood for this._

Another yowl sounded, and Crowsong knew exactly who it came from, Gingerclaw. Crowsong raced across the clearing, a stick and poppy seeds with her, until she got to the nursery. Littleflower had Forestkit, Grasskit, and Mallowkit around her, and Specklenose helped Gingerclaw get them out of the nursery. Mallowkit gave a disappointed look, then followed her siblings outside. Gingerclaw let out another cry of pain, and Crowsong gave her the stick.

"When the pains come, bite on the stick. Keep breathing and keep yourself calm, kitting is completely natural." Gingerclaw let out a nod, then when a spasm went through her belly, she bit on the stick and out popped a light gray she-cat.

"Good job Gingerclaw! You have a new daughter, oh here comes the next one- oh look another she-cat!" Crowsong gently pressed a paw to Gingerclaw's belly, feeling for any more kits. "Ok, Gingerclaw, one more and you're done." Another spasm went through Gingerclaw's belly and a dark tabby tom came out.

"Okay Gingerclaw, you're done, welcome your kits to ShadeClan!" With this Gingerclaw started licking the gray she-kit, while her mate, Foxstorm came in and licked the other two kits.

Crowsong smiled as she watched the new mother and her kits, then thought of Specklenose.

_Her kits should be here any day now… It seems the clan will have no shortage of kits!_

As Crowsong thought to herself Sootstar came into the nursery den, his face giving away no emotion.

"How many?" He asked Crowsong and she smiled.

"Three, Two she-cats and a tom!" Sootstar nodded, leaving the den, a small smile on his face.

**Russetpaw's POV**

_Russetpaw followed her _mentor out of camp, Mintclaw stopped.

"Ok, Russetpaw, what do you smell?" Mintclaw asked her apprentice, sniffing as she talked.

"Well, I smell mouse, and a vole perhaps?" Russetpaw meowed, looking around for the smell of the vole, wanted her first catch to be something everyone would remember, not only that, but she really wanted to impress a certain reddish furred apprentice by the name of Adderpaw.

_Oh, just stop mooning over him, why does he matter anyway? It's not like he really pays attention to me, only looks at me for a moment then Stonepaw always seems to get his attention, it's not fair! Oh wait, come on Russetpaw, you're supposed to stop thinking about him, not thinking about him more._

When Russetpaw finally stops her internal conversation with herself, Mintclaw looks at her, as if she wanted an answer for something. "W-what?"

"I asked you where you thought the vole was, are you alright Russetpaw? You don't seem to be all into this today, maybe we should just go back to camp, and maybe we could go out tomorrow instead?" Mintclaw asked, concern in her voice.

"N-no I was just thinking, I promise it won't happen again… Please don't make me wait until tomorrow to have my first catch!" Mintclaw laughed at her apprentice then smiled.

"Okay then, why don't you start by catching that mouse that you scented? It's near the ShineClan border though, so be careful." Russetpaw nodded, then tried to follow the scent of the mouse, Mintclaw had showed her a hunting crouch earlier, so she must have been seeing how much Russetpaw remembered.

_Ha! Finally! It's not as big as a vole, but it will have to do!_

Russetpaw got into a hunter's crouch before pouncing on the mouse, when she missed, the mouse ran off, but Russetpaw chased it unknowingly over the ShineClan border. Finally, after another pounce or so, Russetpaw finally had her first catch!

_YES! Hopefully Sootstar will be proud, along with Adderpaw…_

Russetpaw shook her head, clearing her thoughts, then smelt the air.

_Hm, that doesn't smell familiar-_

Russetpaw's thoughts were interrupted as a jet black cat rammed into her side and raked their claws into her side and caused a gash on her neck. "OW!"

Before Russetpaw could say anymore a silver and black she-cat jumped onto the black tom and that's when everything went black…

**Stonepaw's POV:**

_Stonepaw chased down _a mouse, successfully catching it.

_Yes! How's that for a first catch! Hollyheart and Firefoot will be soo proud! Not to mention Russetpaw._

Ever since Stonepaw and Russetpaw had become apprentices the two didn't talk much, Stonepaw became closer to Adderpaw, and together the two apprentices planned to one day be the leader, and deputy of the clan, however that had to be worked for.

Stonepaw's thoughts were cut off as she heard a yowl of pain, then one of battle, and raced toward the yowl, hoping that maybe it was a rogue, something she could prove herself by beating.

* * *

**So what does everyone think of the story, come on, review, you know you wanna, you don't have to though.**

**-****_Feather_**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stonepaw's POV**

* * *

_Once Stonepaw got _to the scene where she heard a yowl come from, there she saw a tortoiseshell she-cat standing over her sister, who was bleeding from many places, mainly her head.

"Russetpaw?" Stonepaw asked, looking at the tortoiseshell, then looking over she saw a black cat lying on the forest floor. "What happened?"

"Your friend here, who I'm guessing is the Russetpaw you speak of, was attacked, and I saved them." The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed,

"Thank you for saving her, what is your name?" Stonepaw asked, she wasn't going to just let the stranger get away without even a name.

"My name is Mountain That Touches Sky, I am from the Tribe of Flying Hawks, we live in the mountains not far from here, I have been sent to inform your Tribe leader of important matters." The strange cat, Mountain, meows.

"Okay, Mountain, will you help me carry Russetpaw to camp, my Clan leader is there, you can talk to him when we get there." Stonepaw meows, then she walks over to where her sister is laying on the ground, and she and Mountain start carrying.

_(Back at camp)_

_Stonepaw and Mountain _walk into the camp carrying Russetpaw's body. The two she-cats attracted the attention of the whole Clan, and Sootstar raced across the clearing to where they were at.

"What has happened? And why, Stonepaw, have you brought this _loner _here?" Sootstar spat. It was hard to believe the elder's tales that once Sootstar had been kind, Stonepaw just couldn't put kind and Sootstar together.

Stonepaw struggled when Finchtail, the deputy, started to drag her away, it was for her punishment of showing an outsider the camp, Stonepaw would get a long deep wound along her side, and wasn't allowed to have it treated for a least half a day; this was Sootstar's rule.

"No, wait! Listen to the cat! It's important! She wanted to speak to you!" Finchtail stopped trying to drag the apprentice and instead looked at his leader. Sootstar nodded, and Finchtail just held the apprentice where she was.

"Is this true? What have you come to tell me?" Sootstar asked the strange cat, his amber eyes shooting daggers at her.

"What I have to say is not for all ears. I ask someone take care of this Russetpaw though, she is injured, and do not harm the Stonepaw either, I asked her to bring me here to speak with you." Sootstar nodded and Finchtail released Stonepaw, then looked at Russetpaw's unmoving body.

"Finchtail, go and fetch Crowsong for Russetpaw. As for you," Sootstar flicked his tail towards Mountain, "Follow me to my den, I will speak with you then." Finchtail left Stonepaw's side, fetching Crowsong, the medicine cat, and Sootstar lead Mountain to his den, leaving Stonepaw alone.

_What will happen to Mountain?_

Stonepaw was interrupted by Adderpaw walking up to her.

"So, what happened?" Adderpaw asked, glancing concerningly down as Russetpaw's body.

"I'll tell you later, I need some rest." Stonepaw meowed as she looked up to the sky, the sun was sinking into the ground. Stonepaw and Adderpaw where shooed away as Crowsong came up to Russetpaw.

"Would you like to see Specklenose's and Gingerclaw's kits? Specklenose had hers while you were out today and Gingerclaw has named hers." Adderpaw meowed.

"Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

**(Mountain That Touches Sky's POV)**

_Mountain followed the _Clan's leader, Sootstar, to his den, his amber eyes never leaving her.

"Now, what have you come here for?" Sootstar asked her, his voice full of authority.

"I'm sure you remember what you were told as an apprentice,

_Ashes will forever stain the forest ground, _

_Unless the cat can find their self,_

_Talons from an Eagle's grasp,_

_And Water from a river's past,_

_None can help the ashes calm,_

_Only the ashes themselves can calm themselves." _Mountain meowed, her voice taking on a wise tone, and the white parts of her seeming brighter than normal.

"Don't speak of it. I _never _speak of it. I suggest you don't either. If you are here to remind me about the past, then leave, you are not welcome here." Sootstar was taken back at first, he had not heard his prophecy in moons, and he didn't need or want to hear it now.

"There is a new prophecy that I have been asked to warn you about.

_Ashes from a fire's past forever stain the ground,_

_ Underneath lies the solid ground,_

_ To get there you must rid the ashes,_

_ So the forest can regrow,_

_ And only then may the willow grow." _

"This is crazy, it is, it can't be me again! I already followed my path! I was the ashes, and I can't undo what I have done! It wasn't Flamekit, or Eaglepaw last time, so how can I ever tell who it is about?" Sootstar pauses, his amber eyes burning at Mountain.

"Leave, now. You are no longer welcome here, I thank you for saving Russetpaw however our apprentices can take care of themselves, leave and don't come back." Mountain sighs then turns away from Sootstar, slowly leaving his den.

"If you do not listen to the prophecy, then your Clan might not live any longer, Sootstar." With that, Mountain leaves, saying a quick goodbye to Stonepaw, then walked out of the camp, heading toward the end of the Clan territories.

_Sootstar will either listen or suffer, it is his decision, I after all am only a messenger. _

Once Mountain left the territories, she disappeared, leaving only her scent behind, her job was done.

* * *

**Alright, Soooo sorry it's short and I might not update for a while after Saturday, as I am moving and I don't know how long it will be until I have wifi again and have my word documents all saved onto a new computer some time… but I hope you like it.**

**Also it should be noted the Mountain was sent by StarClan (she has Clan ancestry) and is already dead. More might be explained later in the book.**

_**-Feather**_


End file.
